<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you by Troodster1972</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961843">I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972'>Troodster1972</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying those three small words don't always come easy, but when they do, they can mean the world.<br/>comments are always appreciated and inspiring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raffi had begun to savour these moments. Laying beneath her sheets silently giving thanks for the feeling of Seven snuggled into her side, head resting on her shoulder. Both peacefully satisfied and fulfilled from their spell of lovemaking, lingering on the edge of sleep.<br/>
Slowly dipping her head Raffi softly whispered “I love you” into the blond hair, still slightly damp with sweat. She never looked for her to return the sentiment. She knew Seven’s past, her history, her hurts. The betrayals. The stolen trusts.  The deep-rooted scars which they had caused. She knew that she was loved by the woman in her arms, she showed it, clearly, by the works of her hands, her lips, by her sheer – and somewhat unexpected - tenderness. This was the only person she had ever met who could make love to her with a kiss.<br/>
She knew that the walls which Seven had built up around herself were still there, like a level 10 forcefield round her heart. And it was ok, she understood why they existed. Slowly she had allowed them to be stepped down, lowering all the time. But they were still there. Raffi got it.<br/>
A gently squeeze came from the hand rested upon her hip, a small acknowledgment, letting Raffi know that she had heard her, and Seven adjusted herself almost eliminating any remaining space between their bodies, nestling her face into the juncture of Raffi’s shoulder and neck.<br/>
“Raffi…” almost indistinctly, Raffi heard Seven’s voice pull her from the grasp of her slumber.<br/>
“Mhhhhhh?” she mumbled.<br/>
“………… I love you too”<br/>
Raffi felt her heart shatter with adoration in this moment. Her silence absorbing its depth.<br/>
Soft, apprehensive lips ghosted over her collarbone, the kiss gingerly sealing her declaration.<br/>
Slowly, Raffi nestled her nose into Seven’s soft blond hair as she gently brought her arm around her back.<br/>
“I love you too honey.”<br/>
She could feel Seven’s breath release into the dip of her neck and at that moment she knew that the beautifully broken woman had just surrendered herself completely to her.<br/>
She allowed herself to smile into the blond locks once more as she felt the gently pull of slumber beckon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>